fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Liameno
Liameno is a member of the Evangel race and worships The Fan and The Enemy in a incredibly harmful way, sacrificing hundreds in their names. Although a devout follower, the Fan and the Enemy are seemingly unaware of him despite his efforts. He appears in the first three issues of Fantendo - Showcase (Volume 1), making his full appearance in Issue 4. He was created by as a way to deepen the conflict between The Fan, The Enemy, and The Threat, showing that bad people could also be on what was perceived as the "good" side. The character is one of the most ruthless characters in the entire New Fantendoverse, having one of the highest confirmed body counts so far. Additionally, their alien biology gives them several advantages that puts them on par with some of the stronger characters in the hero cast, in addition to having a large army and a harem of wives. Description Liameno has blue hair and a set of four horns. He has grey skin and yellow eyes, with yellow "tech" lines running across horizontally over the eyes. He has a power suit that has a armored tail and allow his electroshock arms to appear.These electroshock arms allow him to shape his limbs into weapons created out of hard electrical energy, creating hammers, whips, maces, and more. Background Not much is known about Liameno's past. It's suggested he's been alive for much longer than most characters, although stays at an eternal age due to his Evangel origins. It is unknown how he began his empire or how he learned of The Fan and The Enemy, although it is suggested he learned of it as a young kid and made up most of the details. It is also unknown why he conquers planets in the name of The Fan and The Enemy as well as why he is sadistic polygamist. Despite his homicidal tendencies, he does seem to care in his own twisted way for his wives. He has vowed to never attack the Earth as that is the location where Swan died to escape him. Personality Liameno is needlessly cruel, often killing anyone that dares to oppose him, regardless of their previously standing with him. He is beyond sadistic and cruel, often raising children just to sacrifice them to The Fan and The Threat. He is intimidating as well as fierce, with many higher up villains that have previously worked with him shuddering at mention. Liameno has many wives and lives primarily on a huge space ship that travels to other planets to mark them with The Fan and The Threat's symbols. He often allows for a couple of a planet's population to survive, only to send bounty hunters after them so they can live a prolonged life in terror. Liameno has been seen as a "good guy" sometimes due to the fact he fights for The Fan and The Enemy, although he is quick to betray his "teammates" if it means getting closer to his goal of finding The Fan and The Enemy. This has resulted in odd team-ups with Unten and some of the Boltzmann students. Appearances ''Fantendo Showcase - Volume 1 Blood of Prometheus - Volume 1 Fantendo Now Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Liameno appears in the game in a more bulkier suit of armor, utilizing his electro-shock arms and massive power to attack. He can form his electro-shock arms into multiple shapes like a hammer in his moveset. Fallen Crusade Fantendo - Zenith'' Trophy Information Gallery Liameno.png|The inital look and design for the character. LiamenoVictory.png|Liameno in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. LiamenoNewLook2019.png|Liameno in a new outfit LiamenoNewLook2019Painted.png|Painted variant Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Fantendo - Showcase Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Villians Category:Antagonists Category:Alive Category:Aliens Category:Polygamist Characters Category:Polyamorous Characters Category:New Fantendoverse Trophy System Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory